Accidently in Love
by evyrosse
Summary: Hogwarts has two tranfer students arrive. Hermoine falls for one and things get extremely complex.
1. Two Strokes of Luck

**__**

Accidentally in love

****

Chapter 1: Two strokes of luck

Hermione Granger was sitting in a comfortable, old armchair in the centre of the common room. It was late and she was alone, so she voiced her thoughts. 

"If only I could find one bloody recipe for a love potion" she moaned. 

After a _gorgeous _guy transferred from Beauxbatons, Hermione knew she had to have him. Problem was the rest of the sixth year girls wanted him too. There were a lot of much prettier girls than her, she thought to herself, and he wasn't going to choose a suck-up-know-it-all head girl over some beautiful girl who doesn't know one end of a broom from the other.

People said that Hermione already had a guy, an internationally famous one too, but Victor was a sleaze, and only wanted one thing from Hermione, which she wasn't quite prepared to give. 

But Beau, he seemed different, even though she caught him and Nessie Johanson, another transfer, doing something I shouldn't mention, he seemed like he wouldn't go anywhere she didn't want him to. 

Nessie was a Danish beauty who, after being turned down by Harry, went to the next guy in line, which was Beau, the Beauxbatons transfer. 

"Hermione, wake up, did you fall asleep out here?"

"What?" she said blinking and rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly three figures had come into focus. Harry, her best friend, Nessie, how she got into Gryffindor is a mystery to all, and Beau, the guy of her dreams, who had placed an arm around Nessie's waist to bring her in to kiss her, but Nessie pulled away, eyes only on Harry. The ungrateful little cow, Hermione thought. 

"Herms," said Harry, looking at her as if she was ill. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, course I am. Why?"

"I care about you, that's all," he said, as Nessie glared at me in jealousy.

"Oh I vorgot, It iz zee 'olideyz, und my vamily 'av eenvited you all to zee beach viv us!" said Beau in his cute French accent. 

As Hermione opened her mouth to ask how they were getting there, an owl Hermione recognised to belong to Tonks came in the window and dropped a parcel into her lap. On it was a card saying: _This should solve all your problems, Love Tonks._

"I'll…er…just put this up in my dorm, shall I?" said Hermione quickly, getting up and walking extremely fast to the stairs. She turned and a cheeky smile cracked across her face. Now Nessie would be turned down by two guys. Oh, this would be a great day. 


	2. The Letter

Thank you to the people who reviewed. Hopefully it wasn't too bad! Lol! Here's chapter two and chapter three will be up soon! Hope you like it!

~¤~Evyrosse~¤~ 

__

Accidentally in Love

The Letter

Hermione had written to Tonks about her problem. Love potions were now illegal, but looks like old Tonks had got hold of some (most likely through Mundungus Fletcher). 

Now back to my plan, thought Hermione. I'll offer him a-

"Why are you smiling, are you and _Vicki_ going away for the summer,_ together, alone?_" Said a voice from behind.

"Why would I tell _you,_ anyway" Hermione snapped back.

Ron Weasley was standing behind her. Harry was angry with him because he and Marietta Edgecombe were dating, Hermione was upset with him because he sent Beau to the hospital wing for two weeks by using the trip jinx down all the stairs from the North Tower to the Great Hall just because he replaced him as keeper. 

"_Or_ are you going to the beach with Beau, Harry and Nessie?" said Ron raising an eyebrow. "You see, for Victor, this was news, he thought you were staying with him for the summer. Ha! How silly of him. Must've got the wrong impression."

"YOU WHAT!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "YOU WROTE TO VICTOR, IN FACT, YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON OUR WHOLE CONVERSATION!"

"Well, _yeah_" he said he said as if nothing happened. "You basically know what I wrote in the letter, the usual, Hermione's falling head over head over heels for this French tosser-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT" she screamed at the top of voice.

"He invited you down to the beach…da di da di da…you didn't object, you know, put in the extra effort that you just didn't put in for him, Victor that is." Said Ron in a low, cold whisper, as if he was enjoying the pain that these words caused Hermione.

Hermione glared at him as he smirked back until an owl flew between them breaking their eye contact. 

Ron snatched the letter up, read it through and looked up smiling. "You would be staying at the Carrère Chateau, wouldn't you?"

"Why does it interest you?" she muttered, her hand drifting towards her wand. 

" I take that as a yes" he said, quickly writing it down on the back of the letter. 

Before Hermione could do anything to stop it, The owl took the letter up in it's beak and flew away.

Hermione couldn't handle anymore. She burst into tears and ran towards the girls' dormitories, leaving Ron smirking, though feeling slightly guilty deep down. 

The fact that Victor was invading her perfect holiday meant that everything was twisted and turned up side down.

_____________________________________________________________________

Thanks again to the people who reviewed, chapter three will be up soon.

~¤~Evyrosse~¤~


End file.
